danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dan-Ball Wiki
Referendum: Idea Pages, Fan Art Images, Contests, Showing Talk Pages OK, these idea pages are getting ridiculous! They are extremely long but some of them have very little information on what the idea actually is. We need some feedback on how to implement this well. I know that by placing a slash or a backslash after a users page it is possible to create a user sub-page thing that won't show up on the recent activity bar. However, then there is a problem with things that span more than one user. Any suggestions there? Also, then there is the problem of the people who don't have a user account. Where will they put their ideas? They could make an account, but then we might end up with a dozen users who have only ideas on their page and have only edited that page!-- ''page/ '' 01:50, January 27, 2011 (UTC) *Clear ideas page would be a huge disaster!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!And this is the FUN of this wiki!Is a big disater.The poisoner 14:02, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Whenever people add an image showing their ideas, which is a very good thing, we have a small problem. They take up a spot that we may need later. Also, they might confuse someone, who could think that it actually exists in the game instead of being a peice of fan art. Now, I remember that the rule was that any made-up images had to have the phrase "FAN_ART" start the file's name. I just want to confirm if we still use this system. If so, I'll be more than happy to start helping reimplementing it!-- ''page/ '' 01:50, January 27, 2011 (UTC) *Combak: The rule should be applied to all ideas, which helps to avoid confusion. Eg, I also have weapon ideas which are extremely similar to current SR weapons. Luckily, they're named with the word "ART" and avoided that. I want to know whether or not it is OK to have a small, PRIZELESS contest. I would like to ask someone who has a decompiled version of Stick Ranger first.-- ''page/ '' 01:50, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Finally, can we show talk pages in the recent update column? It might help get questions answered faster! Thanks for reading all of this, and please post any responses under the appropiate paragraph. By the way, I'm posting this on the front page to get some responses more quickly.-- ''page/ '' 01:50, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Idea Pages and the BGs Firstly, Idea Pages shouldn't get their own wikia articles, they should strictly be on users' talk pages to avoid clutter in the Recent Activity box. A seperate tab on the user's profile would be a great addition, if possible. Next, the BG pages should all be shoved into the main BG page since ALL of the seperate BGs just result in stubs anyway, and since they're all stubs the main article wouldn't be that hard to navigate either. Just a thought. -- Amannamedblarg 17:20, December 5, 2010 (UTC) *Yah, all of these idea pages are some thing of a problem, specally since some of them are really, really, dumb. We need some feedback on how to implement this well. I know that by placing a slash or a backslash after a users page it is possible to create a user sub-page thing that won't show up on the recent activity bar. However, then there is a problem with things that span more than one user. Any suggestions there?-- ''page/ '' 21:51, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed. I'm getting really p***ed off by trying to see what's going on and just seeing newbs great ideas. I'd say that guides should be put in the same place, for the same reasons. OR, have 2 articles called something like "Community Ideas" and "Community strategy". It'd be a lot easier that way. AGG[[User talk:Aggregation|'rav']] 17:58, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Activities OK, is it me, or is think place practically dead over the work week? Normally, the most recent update was over a day ago! I have two ways to make this place more active. First, make talk pages appear in the recent activity column. It makes more of the update visible, and prompts activity and reponses. Secondly, let's do something rather drastic: allow people to make an article on their uploads. This would be wirthin some control, of course. First of all, the person has to make an account for the wiki, perhaps with the same name as their Dan-Ball account. Next, make the upload have to get a certain number of votes before it can be posted, like one hundred votes or something. Whether or not this would appear it the recent activity column is up to the admins. This two things could be really interesting and help the wiki. This might be a fan thing, but it would be awesome! If this is an acceptable proposal, I am more than willing to help organize it, although I couldn't do any coding stuff. -- ''page/ '' 23:08, May 5, 2010 (UTC) PS. At the end of May, all nonactive topics on this page will be moved to the archives. Sorry, but this page is getting too crowded, just like Yonder's talk page. ;-) * Another problem: Anyone know a good way to show that things are Fandom in the title without looking bad?-- ''page/ '' 20:38, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Home Page Problem The home page doesn't seem to be updated anymore. Maybe you could change the Featured Article/Media every month or so, because it would encourage people to visit pages that might not have been visited in years. (Well maybe not years, but a LONG time). And lots of people would be looking at it ang trying to find out how to improve it. Just a suggestion, just to give you some ideas of what to do. AlfredWeewoo 22:33, June 23, 2010 (UTC) The new Wikia look The Wikia is going to replace the current skin into a new one at 3rd November. Please discuss about this new skin here. You may try that by changing your . I'm not so happy about this. I don't mind about the colour scheme (but of course the current one is the best), but it's because the Recent Changes page is more difficult to reach, and the navigation bar has only 28 (4x7) spaces, which is not enough to show our pages effectively. (SR bosses already need 40+ spaces and all PG elements need 30+ spaces.)Ivan247 06:06, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I hate new look .... it is so... it just look like face book D:. --Psychopl0 12:06, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I dont like the new look, my eyes are bad and hurts when see white (the white to write here wont hurts). The new look go be only for choose forever or in a time go not possible to have this old look? D: Francisco25 13:49, October 23, 2010 (UTC) The fact is, you can use the Monaco skin until 3rd November. This will surely break our monaco sidebar. The new one only has 28 slots, which is definetely too few for our needs.(Think about how many PG elements, or how many SR stages and bosses we have) Ivan247 15:42, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I have old look it and it look so good :). Ok so there is no way to stay in monaco look?? So we (you) need to change most of the things in this wiki?? we're fu**** D: --Psychopl0 18:44, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :The new layout does look terrible...I hope they still have compatibility for the Monaco skin including the sidebar. --Yonder 21:56, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :Will this wiki move?Roberto1205 22:29, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I just tried the Theme Designer and introduced colo(u)rs of the current Monaco skin into the new skin. But what about the word "Dan-Ball wiki"? Also please give me some comments on it.XP Ivan247 13:52, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I don't like the new format. The old one fits the style of dan ball much better. (this new one makes this look like facebook or some other annoying site like that) - A contributor I found some templates are messed up in the new skin, e.g. the colo(u)rs of the SR Enemy Experience table are gone. Ivan247 09:03, October 25, 2010 (UTC) all the tables look terrible now - squished and not very clear anymore... the writing and editing space is too narrow... --Majorlee 23:51, October 29, 2010 (UTC) I really don't know how to work on the new skin to do things like restoring the colo(u)rs of the SR enemy EXP bar. I am really frustrated. Ivan247 12:43, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Letsa Move! On the forums a member has created a new location that the wiki can be moved to. All we need to do is move. :URL? Sys''tem''Operator [[User:Aggregation|Lord Aggregation]] [[User talk:Aggregation|'Spam box!']] Dan-Ball wiki Title Can we make New title. You know that thing just look lame at the moment --Psychopl0 19:22, November 11, 2010 (UTC) : Yes. It is possible from what I saw on Ed, Edd n Eddy Wiki. HankGuideDude 17:32, November 22, 2010 (UTC) I've modified the old one. It barely fits the 250x65 requirement for a graphical title. Should I upload it and then ask for comments? Ivan247 13:27, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I've made some :P not too big change. Logologologol -- come and talk 15:33, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Error :( In today, 10:30-11:15 UTC(Here is 18:30-19:15) All page gets protected! D: Logologologol -- come and talk 11:07, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Read this wiki! This is a french wiki of stick ranger that contains vote!Read it please.SR Fr Question How many time has passed since the featured article has been changed? 18:16, January 30, 2011 (UTC)